Talk:Juliette Ferrars/@comment-68.194.74.35-20140714193854/@comment-108.50.184.36-20150105203215
honestly tho yeah I think Juliette's pretty weak for books 1 and 2 (I haven't read 3 yet) because she has like... 0.1% of her priorities straight after like 2/3 of the general storyline is over. like okay, I know you've had a tough life and etc. but Warner and Adam have had it rough too. And one is this super cool rebel fighter, and the other is this even cooler kid who's been raised to act all evil and etc. but is strong enough to fight his father and maintain good morals despite everything he's been through. That's actually why Warner's my favorite character--he embraces his power (and I don't mean his ability to absorb energy, I mean like his position as the son of a tyrant) and uses it to do what he believes is right. It takes a lot of guts to shoot a man in the head in front of hundreds as well as the love of your life while maintaining an "I'm a messed up psychopathic killer who doesn't care about others" facade (and tbh he's really smart, which is why I kinda don't see how his whole infatuation with Juliette fits in with his personality). Juliette, who honestly could have done so much good with her 'bad' power kinda just curled up and let the men in her life do most of the work. She never really went out of her way to find something she could do to help people--she sorta just hung around and "hey! looks like there's someone to tell me what I can do!". If I'm really going to be honest tho, I think the problem with Juliette is the way her character was written. A "strong" character isn't just someone who beats stuff up and kills things and cries because they can do so. It's someone who grows throughout the story and develops redeeming qualities. Not a girl who sorta whines about the world a lot and vaguely wishes for a better one but doesn't actually do anything about it. Can anyone actually sit down and imagine what Warner or Adam would say if they were asked why they loved Juliette? Something like, "Well she's so pretty. And kind. And she's still alive what a bonus. Also kind. And dang do I just feel so flippin bad for her." or in Warner's sorta wack, non-logical way, "SO MUCH POWER AND POTENTIAL STAND BACK BEYONCE AND JAY Z WE ARE THE NEW POWER COUPLE OF THE MODERN AGE HECK YEAH DID I MENTION SHE'S PRETTY" And ALright I KNOW she's supposed to change and all that but that doesn't explain how two allegedly smart and strong boys fell for her. She's displayed kindness, okay sure, but how many people do you personally know who would do the same? My flippin neighbors are as nice as her and one of them came to America at age 14, got a job, and built up an entire livelihood by themself. I don't see hot strapping you men coming after them tho? So where is the lie? Anyways, nice rant. Sorry for anyone who loves Juliette. This is just my opinion, and I don't want to offend anyone. She has some bright spots in her character (retaining mental stability after a year spent in solitude is pretty flippin admirable) so I hope no one thinks I live my life to trash her.